Examine efficacy of 6 weeks of alternative therapy, moving meditation called T'ai Chi Chih, in reducing pain and disability and improving mood as well as quality of life in patients with chronic low back pain using ramdomly assigned, controlled clinical trial. T'ai Chi Chih will be compared to standard care group.